The Assignment
by Unique api
Summary: Can an assignment make two people forget all other things and share common emotions? Can creative thinking make way for love to blossom? How an assignment will help our favorite couple realize their common emotion for each other, their love? Please read and review.


**DISCLAIMER: Ufo –Baby/ Daa Daa Daa is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. Author's note: Hello everyone. I am back with a new story.**

**A/N:- It's time for Christmas and time to welcome New Year. Happy Christmas! Happy New Year friends! May the New year give everyone health, wealth, prosperity and fulfil all your wishes.**

**Happy birthday Kanata!**

**~0O0~**

**The Assignment**

**Summary:** Can an assignment make two people forget all other things and share common emotions? Can creative thinking make way for love to blossom? How an assignment will help our favorite couple realize their common emotion for each other, their love?

**~0O0~**

"Are you done eating your breakfast? We are late you slow tortoise!" yelled a brunette boy with chocolate eyes over his clumsy, klutz but beautiful blonde housemate.

'That stupid Kanata didn't wake me up and now I am late. I am surely going to scold him for this'

"Kanata, because of you I am late. Why didn't you wake me up on time? You big headed jerk!" replied Miyu.

'She is asking me why I didn't wake her up. How can I tell her how beautiful she looks when she is asleep? Her golden locks spread on her pillow, her skin as bright as sunlight, even the wind caresses her cheek so delicately. I don't want to wake her up from peaceful slumber. She is busy whole day trying to calm Ruu, helping Wannya in kitchen, trying to learn some culinary skills from Hanakomachi and we have school to attend. I know she is dead tired after having very long day. I refrain myself from waking her but we need to attend school! I told Wannya to wake her and now she is yelling at me.'

"Why should I do that? I already gave you an alarm clock so you can wake up by yourself. You sleep like a rock and it's very difficult for me to wake you all the time besides you look like a monster when you wake up" Kanata replied. He can't tell her truth can he?

Now Miyu's face was getting red with anger veins popping on her head with each passing second. She was about to retort on Kanata's comment but silence is the best weapon as people say. So instead of fighting or arguing with Kanata, she tried to count numbers from one to hundred and again in reverse order and stayed quiet.

'Why is she quiet?'

"Oye Miyu, day dreaming again? Back to earth please." Kanata said in teasing tone.

He expected arguing or bickering but she just kept her mouth shut not replying at all. She took her bag and left towards door shocking Kanata a little. It was normal for them to leave for school fighting and arguing over small issues. Before leaving they told Wannya to take Ruu's care and be careful. On the way to school there was eerie silence between them. Kanata was shocked by her behavior it was so un-Miyu like.

"Hey Miyu, you completed your history homework?" inquired Kanata so as to start conversation. But he received only a nod from her as a sign of approval.

They didn't realize when they reached near school.

**~0O0~**

At school.

"Hey Miyu, good morning" greeted Aya and Nanami.

"Good morning to you too Aya and Nanami" Miyu greeted back and again felt silent.

"You had a fight with Kanata, don't you?" Aya inquired.

"No" Miyu retorted back.

"How did they know?'

"Aya, what made you think so?" she asked without losing any moment.

"It is very simple for us after all we are your friends, we know you very well" Nanami replied.

"You become silent after your fight and Kanata is stealing glances at you as if asking for apology" Aya replied.

Before Miyu was able to ask any further questions Miss Mizuno entered the class.

"Good morning class. Please take your seats"

Everybody followed her orders and went to their respective seats. Poor Miyu, didn't get a chance to ask any further questions.

"Good morning, Miss Mizuno" all students greeted their teacher in unison.

"Class, today I am giving you an assignment. You have to write something creative like poems, stories, letters, anything which struck your brain while you are thinking about your love and family..." Miss Mizuno didn't even finish her sentence as her students started to make noise.

Girls were discussing about their fairy tales with Kanata as their true love, their knight in shining armor, their prince. Some girls had very naughty and wild imaginations. Boys they were discussing about their adventure stories with them as some super hero saving the whole world. Very few were looking very uninterested.

"Class, please be quiet. If you have any query ask me one by one. Don't make noise" Miss Mizuno told the class.

"But Miss Mizuno, why are we supposed to do this assignment?" Nanami asked.

"Good question Nanami. Students, I want you all to succeed in all aspects. You all are good in studies and sports, so I decided to know about your creative thinking. Believe me this is the best way to know about yourself and to know how you express your thoughts to others. Even I tried it myself." Miss Mizuno replied.

"But Mam, what if we can't think any of those things? Or we are not good in expressing our thoughts?" asked a boy with black hairs and amethyst eyes. He was introvert person of the class.

"Don't think this way Michiro. Always try to think in a positive way. Even if you are not good today, you can practice and become better. No one is born as author or poet, they become what they are by their hard work and true efforts. Everybody can achieve success in their life in one thing or the others. I know you all are creative in one way or other." Replied Miss Mizuno.

"Ok class. No more questions. One more things, you are supposed to submit this assignment by tomorrow only" Miss Mizuno told the class and left for teacher's council meeting.

That day students were allowed to go home early.

**~0O0~**

On way to home.

'Great, what a stupid assignment we have' Kanata thought.

'What should I write- a poem, story or something else?' Miyu thought forgetting about the person walking by her side and stealing glances at her. He was the same person who made her annoyed in the morning, none other than Kanata. She even forgot her being angry on him.

After trying to think for a long time she decided she will think on assignment afterwards.

**~0O0~**

Everyone was busy eating their dinner. Wannya truly had great culinary skills. He made fried rice, curry, miso soup, noodles, boiled eggs, chicken, strawberry pastry for them and milk for Baby.

Miyu was trying to feed milk to Ruu who was sitting in her lap and refraining to have milk.

"Mama, eeg" he said pointing towards egg.

"No Ruu, you can't have egg." Kanata replied. Ruu pouted a little and began to cry hugging Miyu.

"Don't be mean to him Kanata. He is just a baby probably six to eight months old. See you scared him" Miyu said to Kanata with a stern glare.

"Papa is sorry Ruu. But babies can't eat eggs. Have some milk it is healthy for you" Kanata requested Ruu.

"Miss Miyu please do something for master Ruu to stop crying" Wannya requested Miyu.

"Shh Ruu. Don't cry. Look Mama is here." Miyu tried to calm him a little. Ruu was being adamant and continued crying.

'What should I do?' Miyu thought to herself and continued to think for a solution to make baby stop crying. She hugged him back and started to sing a lullaby to him. After some time when Ruu stopped crying she fed milk to him.

"Ruu, l am sorry, you are not angry at me are you?" Kanata asked Ruu.

Ruu flew towards Kanata and sat in his lap as a signal that he forgave his papa.

After finishing their dinner Miyu looked at happy faces of her housemate and suddenly an idea clicked in her mind. She washed her dish and went towards her room to write her assignment. On the other hand, Kanata was still thinking. If he wrote a poem about his love girls will die to know who was the girl for his motivation, if he wrote a story Hanakomachi will think she is the one for him in his story, if he wrote a letter and denoted his love as beloved everyone would pressurize him to reveal who is his beloved.

"Why I am not getting any idea?" Kanata thought to himself.

Suddenly Ruu came flying towards him from his room's door.

"Papa" Ruu called excitedly and cooed against him.

Ruu's eyes were indicating that he just woke up and still needed some sleep. So Kanata took him in his arms and moved his fingers down the Baby's hairs. Ruu yawned and felt asleep. Kanata went outside his room and handed Ruu to Wannya and told him to take care of baby. While returning back to his room, he got an idea for his assignment and he went to write.

**~0O0~**

Next day in school.

"Students, I know you are ready with your assignment. Now you will be reading assignments in front of the whole class. I want everybody to cooperate. "Miss Mizuno said and without wasting time she called her students by their names and everybody read their creative assignment about their dream confession, their dream proposal, their dreams and expectations from their future life partners.

After Michiro, Nanami, Aya, Santa, Christine, Kurusu, Kiara, Miyu's name was announced.

"Miss Mizuno, my assignment is not as good as Aya or others who just expressed so nicely through their words. I am nervous I can't read in front of everyone. Please Miss I will submit my assignment to you please don't make me read it" Miyu requested Miss Mizuno.

"All of you have to read your assignments and I won't give any excuse to anyone. So Miyu you have to read. Do you forgot what I said yesterday?" Miss Mizuno replied.

"No Miss, I perfectly remember your words" Miyu replied halfheartedly ad all her efforts to refrain from reading aloud were in vain.

"Hello friends. I am not good to write story nor can I write poem so I just wrote something which came in my mind. Everybody think love is only the feeling between a boy and a girl. But for me it is not the only case. Parents love their children, siblings love each other, and we love our relatives and our pets. Love never comes in one form but comes in many forms. For me, I wish I get all forms of love in my life. I want a caring family with everyone loving each other, caring for each other. All members having fun together. A family which stay as one and help one another in all conditions. Everyone sharing their simplest problems and greatest joys. My parents and my husband's parents staying happily under one roof. A protective and slightly possessive but very romantic husband who has his own way to express his feelings. He should have great culinary skills as I am not a good cook. He should always be there when I need him. He should become my strength and a support to our family. Our cute little baby whose existence make our life complete, whose giggles fill our house with laughter and happiness. A pet who will be loyal. Our friends to be always with us, giving us tips, arguing with us, scolding, criticizing, supporting. I don't think only sweet is life, I will love to have little arguments and fights with my people, after all it is said that you fight and argue with the one whom you love. This is all my idea on my love and family. Thank you." Miyu finished talking about her idea with cute blush on her face.

Everybody clapped at Miyu's idea. Kanata gave a hearty smile. Miyu just bowed in gratitude. After Miyu Kanata was the one to read his creativity.

"Hello everyone. I wrote a story to show my creativity. This story is not a simple fairy tale. My story is called "Ufo Baby". He started to narrate his story with Miyu, the aliens, their adventures together, in short he started to narrate their original story with slight changes. He changed their names, made the lead characters fall in love and realize their love as they took care of baby together, the aliens stayed on earth with the humans in harmony, the story ended with the main characters wedding and having a baby. As nobody except Miyu was knowing Ruu was alien and the truth of their family he was saved.

After narrating his story he received a huge applause from the teacher as well as other students. Every girl in the class was chatting with other about being the main female lead and Kanata being their housemate.

Kanata turned his attention towards Miyu. Her eyes were wide as saucers. Finally she knew what his inspiration for the creative writing was. He gave her a wink and smirked. Miyu's blush was intensified by his action.

"Very well students. You all surely are creative. I hope in future some of you become authors and poets too along with sportspersons and journalists. I am very impressed by your performance. Keep it up everyone." Miss Mizuno said to all her students.

**~0O0~**

On way back home, Kanata and Miyu were walking together. The earlier incident still fresh in their minds. Miyu still had faint blush on her cheeks.

"Miyu, you are improving in studies" Kanata attempted to start normal conversation.

"Umm...Th-Thanks Kanata" Miyu replied shuttering and feeling more shy.

"Are you still angry over my yesterday's behavior? Kanata asked.

"No, I forgot about that yesterday." She replied.

"Then what happened?" Kanata asked worriedly after all she is not talking as she usually does neither she is angry.

"It is just…just..." she started but then decided to leave it. "Nothing leave it"

"Tell me Miyu" Kanata said.

They didn't realize they reached near temple stairs. Miyu suddenly stopped walking and Kanata stopped as well.

"Kanata, I was trying to think why you wrote a story similar to our story with Ruu and Wannya" she asked mentally slapping herself for doing so and shifted her gaze towards ground.

Kanata remained silent. He was trying to control his laughter while looking at Miyu. Kanata came towards Miyu took her hands in his. Miyu was slightly embarrassed but didn't hold back. Her blush was getting intense with each passing second. Kanata was also getting a blush on his face.

"Miyu, no need to be embarrassed. Look at me please." Kanata started.

She followed his words and looked towards him. Her emerald met his chocolate ones. His eyes were full of love, care, sincerity, truthfulness.

"You wanted to know the answer, right Miyu?" Kanata asked waiting for her to reply.

"Yes" Miyu replied. Both of them still looking in each other's eyes.

"Because I want it to become real in future. I want a future with you in it, as my love, as my family." Kanata replied his eyes saying the same.

"Miyu, do you agree with me?" Kanata asked.

"Kanata, you know my story?" Miyu asked.

"Yes, what about that?" Kanata asked in confusion.

"I always wanted my story to become our story someday" Miyu confessed.

Kanata's eyes widened a little but then again became normal. Both of them deeply lost in each other's eyes. Eyes are truly mirror to people's heart. He received his answer.

"Do you mean a "yes"?' Kanata asked Miyu. How he loves teasing Miyu.

"Yes, my jerk" Miyu replied. Nope she is not the one to give up. If he is teasing her why should she be quiet?

Just then a stray dog came from nowhere and barked at Miyu. Frightened Miyu grabbed the closest thing near her and hugged it tightly. Just then the dog left. It took her a while to realize she was hugging none other than Kanata. Both were shocked but remained in the position. After the hug both teenagers face was red as a freshly picked tomato.

'Thank God, Miyu/Kanata think in the same way I think for her/him'

They smiled and climbed the stairs together hand in hand.

**~0O0~**

**Love may "meet", Love may "scatter";**

**But if hearts are "loyal", Love grows better.**

**~0O0~**

**Please read and review.**

**Have a nice time**

**Api**


End file.
